Problems/Challenges to creating a culture of innovation
Literature suggests challenges and barriers associated with the role of educational technology in advancing the culture of innovation are applicable to any environment. These same findings have identified a complex network of unique and multifaceted issues within the formation and normalization in educational technology advancement in the cultures of innovation. For example, Lanford, Corwin, Maruco, and Ochsner (2019) addresses the complexity of educational institutions, which include multiple departments and groups of people, many of which are often siloed. Euchner (2017) identifies multiple challenges that organizations can experience in adopting innovative approaches. The dominant challenges are lack of objective measurement, resistance to change, support from leadership, and time and resources. Leadership Resistance to Change & Innovation Research suggests one major challenge in the role of educational technology is related to existing organizational cultures (Euchner, 2017). Euchner (2017) states that failure to recognize a need for change by leaders, or denial of the need for change, are dominant barriers for cultural innovation in organizations. Organizational leaders may view current successes as equating to appropriate operations, thus not considering innovative changes that could propel or better the organization (Euchner, 2017). Roffeei, Farrah, and Kamarulzaman (2018) found willingness to change (or innovate) contributes to positive innovative behaviors and innovative culture. These types of organizational cultural barriers may provide more insight into the current paper’s findings within the context of educational technology. Findings suggest, the competence or success of the existing organizational culture’s values toward innovative approaches is essential to operations (Chen, Huang, Liu, Min, & Zhou, 2018; Dombrowski et al., 2007; Heinis, Goller, & Meboldt, 2016; Keinänen, Ursin, & Nissinen, 2018; Matthews & Brueggemann, 2015) and allows an organization to discover new processes and opportunities that have the potential to exceed expectations (Kim, 2018; Matthews & Brueggemann, 2015). Related to resistance and denial is lack of support from leaders for innovative change. Leaders may have established work cultures lacking motivation and effective communication for an innovative culture. Lanford et al. (2019) researched game adoption as an innovative technology in education. The researchers collected questionnaires about the technology adoption and culture of innovation. The responses revealed intrinsic motivation is a barrier to forming innovative cultures and in implementing innovative approaches (Lanford et al., 2019). According to Lanford et al. (2019), “when incentivizing innovation, organizations… focus too heavily on external rewards, such as cash prizes” (p. 205). Thus, “… intrinsic motivation of employees must be stimulated for an innovative work environment to take root” (Lanford et al., 2019, p. 205). Alsbury, Blanchard, Gutierrez, Allred, and Tolin (2018) measured innovation and change perceptions among educational leadership and administrators and found employees value collaborative work and environments that positively influence innovation and the ability to change. Roffeei et al. (2018) found ineffective communication channels as barriers to forming and norming innovative cultures. These channels may be supported (or unsupported) by administration and leaders in educational organizations. Specifically, communication was found to be of issue among the following groups in education: parents and institutions; teachers and students; administrators, advisors, and teachers (Roffeei, et al., 2018). Toytok (2016) further addresses the influence of leaders in innovative cultures. Researcher suggests effective innovation management encourages strong school performance. Educational leaders need to provide safe, just, organized, and innovative environments to reduce stress in education systems (Toytok, 2016). In doing so, the organizations “… provide a significant contribution to the path of creating a sustainable effectiveness” (Toytok, 2016, p. 178). Time and Resources A lack of time and resources is another barrier to forming and norming innovative cultures in education. Lanford et al. (2019) notes time and scheduling may be limited among organizations and impede consideration and implementation of innovations. Euchner (2017) suggests organizational leaders must understand the challenges, options, and paths for sustaining innovative cultures. As with any innovation, a structure for support and implementation needs to be determined. Not only do organizations need leadership direction, they need employee input. Lanford et al. (2019) indicates teachers need administrative support, such as motivation and support to suggest and implement innovation for student success. Through their study, Lanford et al. (2019) discovered educational stakeholders need to understand the value of innovation as well as the time and resources needed for the success of innovation (Lanford et al., 2019). Alsbury, Blanchard, Gutierrez, Allred, and Tolin (2018) echo this need and states “… school administrators need to understand more definitively how organizational structures must be compatible with an ever-changing, often complexifying environments and how promoting innovation is necessary to create and manage organizational changes” (p. 165). Financial resources are yet another challenge to forming and norming cultures of innovation in education. Collins and Halverston (2009) notes innovation is inclining, but many regions, both nationally and internationally, are still behind and lack resources, mainly financial, to keep up with the ever-changing technological advances. Through a study of cultures of innovation in higher education and barriers of adoption and sustainment of such cultures, Lanford et al. (2019) also identified financial resources as issues of concern when forming innovative cultures.